The Queen's Hero
by condesce
Summary: This is the story of a lonely Queen and a self-proclaimed hero. / USUK. Inspired from the playing card designs.


The Kingdom of Spades was a beautiful kingdom. It was surrounded by a large wall which was protected by guards specially chosen by the Queen. At the front there was a large gate which allowed travellers to pass freely. Inside the Kingdoms' walls was a happy town. The citizens were treated with respect and their opinions were taken into account. Anything that they thought needed to change, the Queen would be notified and the suggestions would be taken into the account.

The Queen was loved by all the people of the Kingdom of Spades. He was wise and was a kind ruler. He would often take walks through the town and people would greet him as a friend. Queen Arthur was the best Queen they had ever had.

However, all was not well in the castle. Queen Arthur would lie in his large bed longing for someone to share it with. He loved ruling the Kingdom and he would do anything for his subjects, but he wished that he didn't have to do it alone.

But then he met Alfred Jones.

The boy had just passed all the tests needed to become a knight. Arthur chose his knights carefully and not many made it through as the Queen was very strict with what skills the hopefuls needed to possess. He had a good feeling about the young man though. Sometimes Arthur's instincts told him the right decision and he knew that in this particular situation, they were not wrong.

He was tall, muscular but not overbearingly so, and he was bloody beautiful. Arthur was dazed by the beauty of this young man when he first laid eyes on him. His corn coloured hair shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight and his sapphire eyes could rival the bluest skies in the land. His smile was something else entirely; it was bright and brilliant and when he smiled, the whole room lit up. When Alfred smiled, the world wanted to smile with him.

He was like a flower that all the bees were attracted to, no matter how hard they resisted. That's what Arthur thought as he began to know Alfred better. He was like a magnet; people just gravitated to him.

However, be all that as it may... Arthur was a little wary of his personality. The Queen was a quiet person who enjoyed embroidery and literature. Alfred on the other hand was loud, though he was cheerful, and he could get rather annoying at times. He claimed he was the most heroic knight in all the land.

When he met Arthur with his new title, Alfred looked into his eyes with such determination it bewildered the poor Queen. His blue eyes burned with that determination as he spoke just a few words to him.

"I'm going to save you," he said, "Just you wait and see."

Arthur didn't know what he meant by that but it wouldn't be long until he found out.

* * *

><p>Arthur found Alfred extremely fascinating. He watched him train with the knights from the balcony leading from his room and he rested his head on his hand. There was something about Alfred that he couldn't quite place. They boy was different from the other knights he had. There was something about him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.<p>

Strange.

* * *

><p>"So, how long have you been Queen?" Alfred asked. One might think it odd that a male would be known as a Queen, but in this land gender didn't matter. The two were taking a walk in the royal garden before the sun set.<p>

"A while... since I was eighteen."

"Do you like it?" Alfred inquired. The Queen took a moment to think about it.

"Yes... I do," he said after a couple of minutes, "I am the one people turn to when they need help, I am the one that keeps things in order and I am the one that is responsible for everything that happens here. Yes, it is a lot of pressure and it can get very stressful, especially if relations with the other Kingdoms are put under strain... but I do not have to do it alone. As a Kingdom we all work together, we work as a unit and that is why it works. You're part of this unit now, and I hope you will live up to what is expected of you..."

"Of course I will!" Alfred declared and he puffed out his chest proudly. He pointed to himself and stated, "I am the hero after all!"

"I hope when the days comes you will prove to me just how good a hero you actually are," Arthur said.

"I will. I didn't come here for nothing. You're the Queen and it's my duty to look after you! And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Arthur felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. A warm feeling filled his stomach and he didn't know what it was. He took a deep breath and when he looked back at Alfred, he was smiling. Arthur found himself smiling back.

"I promise," Alfred said with that smile still in place.

"I'll hold you to it," Arthur replied. He looked up and saw the sky was painted with red and orange. He turned his head slightly and saw the sun setting over the mountains. He couldn't help but let that smile grow a little bigger. Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur. He tilted his head and looked in the same direction as Arthur and his own smile grew also.

"Pretty..." he mused and he looked at Arthur.

"I agree..." The Queen replied and glanced at him. He felt the blush return. The evening light complimented Alfred's features beautifully.

"Yeah... real pretty," the knight said again. Arthur glanced away and looked at the sky again to see the last of the suns rays disappear behind the large mountain. The sky was still on fire as the sun disappeared but it was darkening fast. The Queen looked over the mountain one last time before turning back the way they came.

"It is getting late," he said as they both walked back to the castle, "I think it is time we went inside."

"Yeah..." Alfred agreed quietly and the two walked in silence, just enjoying each others company.

They reached the doors of the castle and Alfred offered Arthur another one of his bright smiles, "Good night, Your Highness..." he said and bowed before him.

Arthur nodded, "Good night Alfred... sleep well..." he smiled a tiny bit before walking inside the castle and to his room.

Alfred watched him go then smiled a little more to himself, "Yeah... pretty..."

* * *

><p>Alfred's heroic moment arrived a few months later. The castle was under attack by thieves and Alfred's main priority was to protect Arthur.<p>

However, that task was easier said than done.

The castle was huge and Alfred did not yet know his way around easily. Fights were breaking out left right and centre and by the time he reached the top of the grand staircase, his sword was bloodied and the sweat trickled down his face.

Defeat wasn't an option; he would find Arthur and become the hero he promised he would be.

He hurried down the long halls of the castle as quickly and as quietly as he could. He defeated as many thieves as he could and when he finally found Arthur, the poor Queen looked as though he were about to suffer heart failure. The thief behind him held a blade to his throat and kept the older man close.

"What's the matter?" the thief taunted as Alfred stepped into the room. The knight looked at Arthur helplessly then back at the thief. He couldn't see his face but he knew he was grinning.

"Let him go," Alfred said and tightened his grip on his sword. The thief shook his head and pressed the blade closer to Arthur's skin. Alfred could see that the Queen looked utterly terrified and those emerald eyes begged him to do something and quickly.

Alfred took a step forward and in turn the thief took a step back. Alfred stopped and so did the intruder. Alfred narrowed his eyes and the thief chuckled again.

"Are you afraid?" he questioned and took another step back. Alfred watched him carefully. The thief had now stepped outside the room and was now on the balcony. Arthur trembled though he tried not to. He'd tried lashing out but that didn't work. He wasn't going to try again now that the intruder was holding a knife to his throat.

He could see that Alfred was trying to find a way around this. He could see that no matter what he did, his life would be in danger as well as his own. He knew that Alfred didn't care about himself... he just wanted to save his Queen. That was another thing about Alfred that irritated him.

"Alfred..." Arthur said and the thief pressed the knife closer to his throat. He could feel the blade as he swallowed deeply and he looked at the knight in front of him. The thief started to back up until his back hit the balcony.

"Are you afraid now?" he asked as he turned Arthur around and held him over the edge of the balcony. He held on to Arthur's clothes with one hand and held the knife in the other.

Alfred decided that if he faltered any longer Arthur would end up dead. He hurried forward and held his sword tightly. He slashed and on natural instinct the thief moved away as quickly as he could and in the process, he let go of Arthur. The Queen lost his balance and he closed his eyes to brace himself for certain death but he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him backward. He stumbled a little and the arm remained around him then he forced himself to look. Alfred held on to him tightly and the dark look in his eyes disturbed him.

"No one hurts the Queen and get's away with it," he said coldly and without a moment's hesitation, he let go of Arthur, he moved forward and with one swift motion he thrust the sword into the man's chest then pushed him over the balcony. Arthur closed his eyes when he heard the dull thud on the ground below and before he knew it, he heard a clatter of metal and those strong arms were around him again as they held him in a tight embrace.

Arthur found the will to move again and he slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred and buried his face in his shoulder.

"You're okay..." Alfred murmured into his hair, "You're safe..."

"Thank you..." Arthur whispered and the two pulled away from each other after a moment. Arthur didn't even realise tears had slipped down his cheeks until Alfred brushed his thumbs below his eyes to wipe them away. He smiled.

"I told you I was the hero..."

Of course he did, and Arthur never doubted it for a second.

* * *

><p>That night when order was restored, Arthur sat on his bed and stared out the window worriedly. He was afraid to sleep, but he would never admit it. The servants had bid him goodnight when he dismissed them and told him that he should ring for them if they were needed.<p>

Arthur didn't want the servants... he wanted Alfred.

He called for him and a few minutes later, the knight arrived. He looked absolutely exhausted and Arthur felt terrible for sending for him. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that Alfred still came for him.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I do not want to be alone," Arthur admitted. Alfred smiled and walked to the bed to sit beside the anxious Queen.

"They're not coming back... I promise," he said but Arthur shook his head.

"I am still afraid..."

"All right," Alfred said and looked around, "How 'bout I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"I don't want to sleep..." Arthur said and he moved a little closer. He looked down for a moment then back up at the other man beside him. He said nothing for a moment before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Alfred's in a light, soft kiss. He felt the other freeze next to him but he didn't care. He'd wanted to do this for months and now that he finally had, that warm feeling returned but twice as strong.

And then Alfred kissed back and it was safe to say that the Queen was shocked. He gently deepened the kiss to experiment and when he felt Alfred return the pressure he felt elated. That meant he felt the same way!

Alfred slowly slipped an arm around Arthur's waist and Arthur reached up to cup his cheek gently. Never had he felt so happy and he didn't want this moment to end. He smiled in to the kiss but Alfred started to giggle. He pulled away and his eyes shone brightly.

"That was nice," he said and Arthur couldn't agree more. However, there was something that was troubling him.

"Alfred... that day when you said you would save me...?"

"I just did," he replied simply and Arthur raised an eyebrow. Alfred chuckled and continued, "I saw the look in your eyes. You're lonely, aren't you Arthur?"

Arthur found himself nodding. Never had he found someone who he could open up to so easily. It was like Alfred knew what he was thinking before he even knew himself.

"You're not lonely anymore..."

"Be my King," Arthur said. He moved closer, "Please... this Kingdom needs someone like you. I need someone like you..."

Alfred looked taken aback, "Be your King?" he repeated as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "...Really?"

"This Kingdom needs a hero to look after it. I think you would be perfect. I could not find anyone better than you..." Arthur tried to convince him.

Alfred nodded after a few moments of consideration, "Yes... yes I'll be your King."

Arthur kissed him again and finally he was happy.

* * *

><p>When the news spread that Queen Arthur had finally found a King, the whole Kingdom celebrated. King Alfred, as he was now known as, was loved by everyone just as Arthur was. They could see that he was courageous and he had a big heart. They knew that Arthur had made the right decision.<p>

Alfred's Coronation took place a week later. The knight-turned-King smiled the entire time when the ceremony was over, he was greeted by his Queen with a peck on the cheek and a fond smile.

This was the beginning of his new life.

When they day finally ended, Alfred and Arthur lay in bed together. Arthur rested his head against Alfred's strong chest and the King had an arm around his Queen's shoulders.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked. Alfred remained silent for a while then he kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"Nervous... excited... a little worried," he said at last.

"It's normal to feel like that, but I just know that you will make a fine King," Arthur said. He reached over and took hold of Alfred's hand then gently pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I know... I think I'll be okay," Alfred said and he watched his Queen kiss his hand. He blushed a little, "It's all very overwhelming..."

"And it will continue to be... for a little while at least," Arthur said and laced their fingers. Alfred nodded.

"I know, but I'm the hero, remember? I'll be fine!" that bright smile returned and Arthur found himself smiling with him.

"That's right, love... everything will be all right."

Arthur watched Alfred adjust himself and close his eyes. He kept his head on his chest and he listened to his heartbeat as the new King finally fell asleep. Arthur stayed awake for a while but eventually the soft rhythm of Alfred's heart lulled the Queen into a peaceful slumber with the thought that the loneliness he'd endured was now finally gone.


End file.
